borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is this Modded =\?
So my Tsunami has a magazine size of 82, but everything else seems normal and in fact, below average, so I don't know what to believe. Anyone help? - GT :Killing Fwenzy Probably mod'ed. The Tsunami is made by Maliwan and their SMGs aren't known for mag sizes over 58. The Dahl, Tediore, and Torgue SMGs have large mags of 82. Plz post the full name of your Tsunami and it's stats. -- MeMadeIt 23:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The Name/Stats are: HX 540 C Twisted Tsunami - Damge: 321 Acc - 93.5 Fire Rate - 12.5 4.3x Weapon zoom, very high elemental effect chance, 82 shots in magazine -- Killing Fwenzy Required level and manufacturer? 00:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Twisted Tsunami is modded. Itzabigredlight 01:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Tsunami is an SMG, so it could be legit. Unless I'm just being paranoid. 01:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't tsunami's always have a special material that gives out the cobalt prefix (either that or they are always material 3)? Cobalt as a material 3 (or special material) prefix has a higher priority than all but x3 or x4 elemental prefixes (some exceptions on pistols like cold or friendly on friendly fire), but the elemental prefixes don't apply to weapons with two elements making all tsunami's without cobalt illegitimate. Freed23 01:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Talk:Maliwan Tsunami is written like so: ::I thought that as of Patch 1.3.0, modded weapons able to appear in the game had redundant names, like "Bitch Bitch" or "Anarchy Anarchy". Can anyone confirm that the "Twisted" prefix indicates a modded weapon? 15:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::twisted just means that the bullets will spiral and bounce off of walls ::http://www.game-tuts.com/community/showthread.php?21197-General-Knoxx-Nano-s-Modding-Codes ::Theres your proof =) Jaredsk74 00:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC)}} There's your proof 01:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Well you can't tell without a prefix if it has the twisted barrel or not. On elemental weapons twisted barrels improve the elemental ratingbut don't give spiral shots, but the prefix twisted can't spawn on it anyways as I stated above. As for modding you can use any prefixes/titles you want. Freed23 01:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The quote I posted above concerned this specific subject and decided that it WAS possible to have a Twisted Tsunami. 01:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm confused on how that proves anything. That link shows that people are creating modded tsunamis and even though a twisted barrel can spawn on a tsunami the twisted prefix how low priority to cobalt meaning that cobalt would always be chosen over twisted. Twisted only affects elemental weapons by increasing there element and it is totally possible to mod on twisted. I'm sorry if I'm confusing here is a helpful site Freed23 01:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) "magazine size of 82, but everything else seems normal and in fact, '''below average'''" Exsqueeze Me?! Below Average?! 321/93.5/12.5/4.3x/82 are the BEST stats an SMG can have! And it has a Twisted barrel?! Oh Puhleeze! It's MOD'ed all right!!! -- MeMadeIt 02:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Tsunamis can have Twisted barrels 03:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Exactly, but they can't have the twisted prefix because of having the cobalt material. Both parts give prefixes, but cobalt always spawns over twisted. :Proof? 03:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Well, the only thing I can say is that cobalt has a 2.0 priority as a prefix and twisted has less. The only smg prefixes which could spawn are x3 or x4 elemental prefixes but these prefixes can't spawn on a double element weapon. This makes cobalt the ONLY possible prefix for a tsunami if you explore around at the link in my previous post there is more info. Freed23 03:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) 1) It has a larger magazine than any Maliwan SMG comes with, 2) It has the best specs an SMG can have, 3) It's name is incorrect, 4) It's listed in Willowtree's Hall of Shame! Come on! That's a mod'ed weapon! -- MeMadeIt 03:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC)